The instant invention relates to a device that can be interposed within a fluid flow system for the abatement of the noise usually associated with such systems and which may be modified to effect the separation of a gas from a fluid mixture.
There is usually a considerable amount of noise associated with systems through which fluids are flowing, especially when the systems are under high pressure, under vacuum conditions and when the system is used as a steam conduit. The more complex the system, the more noise may be generated. It is becoming more prevalent for workers to complain about conditions in the work place that can cause harm to the person. Noise pollution, though not new, is finally coming into its own as a problem in the work place. The usual means used to diminish noise in fluid flow systems is to insulate the conduits. Depending upon their location, length and configuration, insulation may not be easy to accomplish. Another possibility is to shorten the conduits, but while limiting the conditions that produce the noise this may not be practical. To date there are no devices that can merely be interposed into a fluid flow system to alleviate or to at least greatly diminish the noise generated therefrom without creating any significant changes to the system.
There have been a variety of means used to separate components of fluid mixtures. When all of the components of a fluid mixture are liquids, various fractionation techniques are used to effect separation of those components. When gases and liquids are part of a fluid mixture the separation of the gases may be achieved by means other than fractionation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,095 to Kopp discloses an oil and gas separator such as may be used to receive crude oil. A vertically oriented cylindrical main tank is fitted, in its upper area, with at least one concentric internal cylinder. The crude oil enters into the main tank at about mid level and is directed by means of louvers or deflectors about the inner wall in a clockwise direction. The fluid can thereafter pass into the interior cylinders through louvered openings such that it also swirls around the walls in a clockwise direction. The gas separates from the mixture and rises to an exit port at the top of the main tank while the remaining liquid falls downward and collects at the bottom of the main tank where it can be removed through a drain outlet.
Williams, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,095 also discloses an oil and gas separator. Crude oil enters a main cylindrical tank at about mid level and is deflected about the inner wall by a hood or deflector over the entry port which causes the gas to rise and the remaining liquid to fall downward and collect in a pool at the bottom of the tank. The rising gas enters a mist extractor where it is directed by means of a series of baffles through annular channels and finally into a central gas discharge pipe.
Solid and liquid particles dispersed in a gas can be removed using an apparatus disclosed by Lefevre in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,737. Two vertical cylindrical tanks are connected at their upper areas by means of a gas outlet. Both tanks contain central tubes having a series of condensing elements arranged in radial and vertical symmetry. The mixture enters the first tank through an inlet tube in the bottom and passes upward into the central tube where liquid particles are trapped in the condensing elements and the gas exits through the elements and passes into the second tank. There it passes through filters into the central tube through which the clean, dry gas is directed out of the apparatus.
A similar function is achieved by the apparatus disclosed by Hamilton et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,292 which is designed to clean and dry air in a compressed air line. The air is directed into a series of horizontal chambers where it is passed, in each chamber, through a screen which removes both solid and liquid particles. The swirl pattern of the moving air is changed by angled elbow ports as it moves from chamber to chamber. An odd number of chambers insures that the exiting air moves in the same direction as the air entering the system. Drains in the bottom of each chamber remove the solids and liquids filtered from the air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,554, Zipay et al. teaches an apparatus for the separation of a liquid from a vapor, more specifically, water from steam in a steam generator. Several separator units are mounted within a large steam drum. The steam-water mixture flows upward into a central cylindrical passageway in each separator. The mixture then moves upward past a twisted baffle then spiral arms which direct it against the walls of an internal cylinder. The water is separated out and falls downward while the steam rises into a second stage where a series of plates cause additonal water to condense out. The steam then passes through a dry box and out of the separator.
All of the prior art devices teach means for the separation of the components of a variety of fluid mixtures. Most do not maintain a constant pressure in the fluid flow system and none of the prior art devices address the issue of the noise generated in such systems. There is a need for a means to at best eliminate and at least diminish the noise associated with fluid flow systems. There is a need for a simple and cost effective way to address the noise issue while still maintaining such systems at constant pressure. There is also a need for a simplified system for the separation of a gas from a fluid mixture without having to redesign the entire system, while eliminating the noise generated by the fluid flow in the same operation.
The present invention may be a device that may be interposed into a fluid flow system without disrupting the integrity of the system itself. The device may permit the fluid to flow through the system, maintain the pressure of the system, and decrease or eliminate the noise that most often accompanies long fluid conduits. If the fluid consists of a gas mixed with a liquid and it is desired to separate the components, a modification of the device may effect such a separation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can eliminate the noise associated with fluid flow systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that can be modified to effect a separation of a gas from a fluid mixture and still diminish the noise generated within the system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device that does not cause a diminution of the pressure within the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that has no moving parts and therefore will not show wear over long periods of use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device that can easily be installed, will not disrupt the system in any way, and will maintain the system""s integrity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that can be installed anywhere in a fluid flow system where access may be found.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device that is maintenance free.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device that is not expensive and is not difficult to manufacture.
A noise abatement device for use within a fluid flow system comprises a first chamber having a proximal end and a distal end and being closed at its distal end and having an entrance port in its proximal end for the introduction of the fluid from the fluid flow system. There is a plurality of exit nozzles extending horizontally from the exterior of the first chamber for the exit of the fluid. A second chamber, larger than the first chamber and containing the first chamber, has a proximal end and a distal end, is closed at the proximal end, and has an exit port in the distal end for the removal of the fluid. As the fluid enters the first chamber through the entrance port and leaves the first chamber through the exit nozzles it is caused to be dispersed and to strike the interior wall of the second chamber where it is further dispersed and finally leaves the second chamber through the exit port where it re-enters the fluid flow system. The dispersing of the fluid causes a change in the dynamics thereof thus reducing any noise that may have resulted from the fluid flow.
A noise abatement device for use within a fluid flow system comprises a first chamber having a proximal end and a distal end and being closed at its distal end and having an entrance port in the proximal end for the introduction of the fluid from the fluid flow system. There is a plurality of exit nozzles extending horizontally from the exterior of the first chamber for the exit of the fluid. There is a second chamber, larger than the first chamber and containing the first chamber, the second chamber having a proximal end and a distal end and being closed at the proximal end and having an exit port in the distal end for the removal of the fluid from the second chamber. There is also a third chamber disposed at the distal end of the second chamber and having a proximal end and distal end with an opening in the proximal end contiguous with the exit port of the second chamber to receive the fluid from the second chamber, and being closed at the distal end. There is a plurality of exit nozzles extending horizontally from the exterior of the third chamber for the exit of the fluid. A fourth chamber is adjacently disposed to the second chamber, is larger than the third chamber, and contains the third chamber. The fourth chamber has a proximal end and a distal end, is closed at the proximal end and has an exit port in the distal end for the removal of the fluid from the fourth chamber. As the fluid enters the first chamber through the entrance port and leaves the first chamber through the exit nozzles it is caused to be dispersed and to strike the interior wall of the second chamber where it is further dispersed and thereafter leaves the second chamber through the exit port and enters the third chamber from which it leaves through the exit nozzles. It is further dispersed and strikes the interior wall of the fourth chamber where it is still further dispersed and finally leaves the fourth chamber by the the exit port and re-enters the fluid flow system. The dispersing of the fluid causes a change in the dynamics thereof thus reducing any noise that may have resulted from the fluid flow.
A device for use within a fluid flow system to reduce the noise associated with such fluid flow systems and to separate gas components from liquid components comprisies a first chamber having a proximal end and a distal end and being closed at its distal end with an entrance port in the proximal end for the introduction of the fluid from the fluid flow system. There is a plurality of exit nozzles extending horizontally from the exterior of the first chamber for the exit of the fluid. A second chamber, larger than the first chamber and containing the first chamber has a proximal end and a distal end, is closed at the proximal end, and has an exit port in the distal end for the removal of the gas components from the second chamber. There is at least one liquid drain in the second chamber for the removal of the liquid components. As the fluid enters the first chamber through the entrance port and leaves the first chamber through the nozzles it is caused to be dispersed and to strike the interior wall of the second chamber where it is further dispersed causing the gas components to become separated from the liquid components such that the gas components leave the second chamber through the exit port and re-enter the fluid flow system. The liquid components leave the second chamber through the liquid drain. The dispersing and separation of the components of the fluid causes a change in the dynamics thereof thus reducing any noise that may have resulted from the fluid flow.
A device for use within a vacuum system through which to bleed air into the vacuum system and to reduce the noise associated with such system. The device has a first chamber with a proximal end and a distal end, is closed at its proximal end, and has an air inlet at its distal end. There is a second chamber, smaller than the first chamber such that the second chamber is contained within the first chamber. The second chamber has a proximal end and a distal end, is closed at the distal end, and has a plurality of nozzles extending horizontally from the exterior of the second chamber for the introduction of the air into the second chamber. There is an air exit conduit in the proximal end of the second chamber for the exit of air from the second chamber and for the introduction of the air into the vacuum system. A valve situated within the air exit conduit controls the amount of air permitted to enter the vacuum system. The air enters the first chamber through the air inlet, enters the second chamber through the nozzles, and leaves the second chamber through the air exit conduit and through the valve causing a change in the dynamics of the air flow and thus reducing noise that may have resulted therefrom.
A device for use within a steam generating system to reduce the noise associated with such systems has a first chamber with a proximal end and a distal end, and has both ends closed by panels which are reversibly expandable under conditions of variable temperature and pressure. A second chamber, situated at the proximal end of the first chamber and being smaller than the first chamber such that the second chamber is contained within the first chamber has a proximal end and a distal end and is closed at the distal end. There is a steam inlet at the proximal end of the second chamber for introduction of steam into the second chamber and a plurality of nozzles extending horizontally from the exterior of the second chamber for the exit of the steam from the second chamber. A third chamber is situated at the distal end of the first chamber and is smaller than the first chamber such that the third chamber is also contained within the first chamber. The third chamber has a proximal end and a distal end, is closed at the proximal end, and has a plurality of nozzles extending horizontally from the exterior of the third chamber for the introduction of the steam into the third chamber. A steam exit is located at the distal end of the third chamber for removal of steam from the third chamber. The steam enters the second chamber through the steam inlet, leaves the second chamber through the nozzles, enters the first chamber where the pressure of the steam flow is equalized by means of the panels, leaves the first chamber, enters the third chamber through the nozzles, and leaves the third chamber through the steam exit. These steam transfers cause a change in the dynamics of the steam flow thus reducing any noise that may have resulted from the steam flow.